Match Maker
Not to be confused with the Matchmaker from Disney's ''Mulan and its sequel.'' "Match Maker" is the first segment of the second episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on March 30, 2015 alongside "School Spirit". Synopsis In an effort to get a better grade on her math test, Star offers to help her teacher Miss Skullnick with her love life but accidentally turns her into a troll. Plot At Echo Creek Academy, Star is enjoying sudden popularity and admiration from her fellow students. Marco is happy for her and introduces him to his "cool" friends Ferguson O'durguson and Alfonzo Dolittle, whom Marco is beginning to see as nerdy. Star also notices that Marco has a crush on fellow student Jackie-Lynn Thomas and wants to set him up with her, but he turns her down for obvious reasons. In class, Miss Skullnick gives everyone an F- on their math exam, with the exception of Marco who received an A+ and a smiley face. Star approaches Skullnick about getting an A, but she is more upset over how she lost another boyfriend. Star suggests casting a spell to ensure true love with someone, but ends up turning Skullnick into a troll, much to everyone's delight. Star tries to change her back, but sends herself, Marco and Skullnick back to the house with the latter panicking. Buff Frog spots the commotion and returns to Ludo to tell him that Star is "distracted". This delights him as he wants to use the opportunity to get back at Star and take her wand so that he can use it to take over the universe. As Star and Marco attempt to sedate a weeping Skullnick, Marco suggests calling Moon for help, but Star is worried that the incident will result in her being sent to St. Olga's. Marco tells her to "dance around" the conversation and she complies. She calls Moon, after accidentally calling someone named Tom, but the conversation gets cut off when Skullnick escapes Star's room. Star and Marco stop her just in time for Ludo and his minions to show up. They have a fight and Emmitt, a Minotaur monster, bumps in Skullnick causing the two to immediately fall in love. Star takes notice of the attraction and has Marco fight off the rest of Ludo and his minions while Star gets Emmitt and Skullnick to talk to each other. The two happily accept each other as Star uses her magic to end the battle. As Ludo and his minions leave, Skullnick and Emmitt leave as well with the former telling Star that she does not want to teach anymore and suggests that she study for a good grade, much to her chagrin. At school the next day, Star explains that Skullnick is gone and the entire class celebrates her. When Jackie-Lynn calls Star cool, Star puts out Marco as the one behind the whole thing so that he can get praise. This is ruined when Skullnick shows up, having been dumped and tells the class that they will get the worst pop quiz of their lives. Everyone solemnly returns to their seats with Star apologizing to Marco about embarrassing him, but he is too happy about Jackie-Lynn having spoken to him, making Star happy. Concluding that she is a great matchmaker, she accidentally blasts a spell at Marco's head. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly/Jackie-Lynn Thomas *Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick *Nate Torrence as Ferguson O'durguson *Matt Chapman as Alfonzo Dolittle *Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog/Emmitt *Jeff Bennett as Justin Armberg *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor Trivia * This episode features Miss Skullnick becoming a troll, something that will become permanent for the rest of the series. * Apparently, this is the first time Jackie-Lynn has spoken to Marco. * Tom Lucitor makes his first appearance with his reaction to Star hinting at the ongoing relationship he has with her. * Daron Nefcy revealed in a Reddit Q&A that there was to be a follow up episode of sorts where Skullnick dated an "orange grunting monster", but it never got made. International Premieres *April 23, 2015 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *July 22, 2015 (Germany) *August 4, 2015 (Australia) *September 2, 2015 (Israel) *October 6, 2015 (Turkey) *October 20, 2015 (Poland) *October 24, 2015 (Spain) *November 3, 2015 (Italy) *November 15, 2015 (Southeast Asia) *December 18, 2015 (Japan) *December 20, 2015 (Portugal) Gallery Match Maker concept 1.jpg Star blows Marco's hair up.png Royal Magic Wand 4.png S1E3 Star Butterfly strapped to a bed.png S1E3 Mad scientist about to experiment on Star.png Dance Around the Truth.png|"Dance around the truth." Tom tries to talk to Star.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png|Ludo and his minions return Match Maker - Star and Marco smiling at each other.png Star Butterfly 2.png External links *Match Maker at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki de:Das Lehrer-Monster nl:Koppelaarster Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes